The Adventures of Prince Goldenrod
by Ashla
Summary: (Changed to one-shot. Bad summery I know... Sorry) The birth of Prince Ashton Goldenrod was an eventful day. Plz R&R!


Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   


The Adventures of Prince Goldenrod

Fan fiction by: Ashla. (A.K.A. Susan Calnan) 

Note: Pokémon does not belong to me. Pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc, etc.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-Prologue-

The wind's eerie call blew over the land carrying with it the dark clouds of a storm. Clouds of black smoke bellowed into towards the sky accompanied by the cries of a battle. At the end of the long snaking line of destruction lay the burning lands outside the city of Goldenrod. 

The skies were swarming with powerful flying pokémon and the ground crawling with land dwelling pokémon and their trainers. The invaders had blocked off all possible exits and were closing in on the city, their intentions far from good. 

* * * 

A tall, muscular figure clad in strong armour mounted his steed, a strong Rapidash stallion. A battle-axe was strapped to his back and a scabbard on his belt held a sword. He kept a watchful eye as his army quickly mounted their steeds and readied their weapons for battle. He ran a grubby hand through his thick, jet-black, spiky hair, and sighed heavily. This was the third invasion on the city and his army were complaining about not having enough men in the ranks. 

He was about to place his helmet on his head when a messenger boy ran to his side. The small boy halted beside the strong man and bowed with respect. He wore simple clothing, and his blond hair fell over his face as he bowed. 

"Your Highness, I beg your pardon but I have a message from the queen." The boy straightened himself and looked up to the king. 

"Well, out with it, boy. What words do you bring from my beloved?" The king rested his helmet on his knee and awaited the boy's words. 

"The queen sends you her greatest love, and wishes dearly from the bottom of her heart for her king to return to her safe and sound. She also sends this to you to wear through your battle." The boy opened both hands out. A silk handkerchief lay on his small hands. 

The king smiled and bent over to retrieve the handkerchief. He handed the boy his helmet while he tied the small piece of material around his wrist. He took back his helmet and bowed his head to the boy. "I thank you for this message. Please thank my wife for her token and assure her that I will return home safely, with a victory in tow." 

"Yes, your Highness," the boy replied, bowed once again and started to run back into the castle. He skidded to a halt at the door and looked back at the king. "Good luck, your Highness." He smiled and disappeared from view, dashing through the castle to deliver his message. 

After a nod and smile, the king placed the helmet over his head and glanced over the army. Once they were set he drew his sword and thrust it forward, the signal for the army to begin its attack. The ranks galloped from the castle grounds one at a time and followed their king into battle. 

_'Do not fret, my dear Delia, I will come home, for you and our unborn child's sake,'_ the king thought as he gripped the reins of his steed tight, urging it on with a light kick. He touched the handkerchief around his wrist and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

The army passed right through the city full of thatched houses and small stone buildings. The gates of the city swung open and the army departed and headed into their battle, their king leading their way. 

* * * 

Deep within the castle, in a small room, paced the fair Queen Delia. Her ladies in waiting tried to comfort the woman and get her to sit down. 

"You're going to tire yourself out my lady. Please sit yourself down and take the weight from your feet." A young brunette motioned to a large padded chair and took the queen by her arm. 

"Ohh alright, if it will please all you nagging ladies." She let the young woman, not much younger then herself and known as Leda, lead her to the chair and she collapsed into it. Delia welcomed the lessened weight on her feet and let out a sigh. 

There was a light rapping on the door and one of the ladies went over and stopped at the door. "Who goes there?" 

"Neal, with a message for my lady." 

The woman pulled the door open and Neal stepped in. He faced the queen and bowed. "Lady Delia, King Rowan sends his thanks and asked me to tell thee that he will return with a victory." 

"I thank thee Neal. That is reassuring. You are excused." 

Neal bowed to the queen and backed out of the room, pulling the door shut gently behind him. 

Delia sighed once more and rubbed her temples just under her circlet. "Please leave me be, I wish to be alone with my thoughts." 

The women that were accompanying the queen curtsied and departed. The queen rested her hands on her bloated belly where her unborn child lay. She had been carrying this child for over nine months now and it wouldn't be long until their arrival. She smiled and gently caressed her stomach, grinning as she felt a kick in return. "You're a week late you know," she chuckled. 

"Do not fret, young one. Your father will be here for your arrival to this world, I am sure of it." She couldn't help but worry about her husband. She knew very well that he had fought in many a battle before in his time as king and he had always returned. But why did she now have a twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach? And she was positive that it wasn't the baby this time. 

She rose from her seat and wandered over to her bed and lay down. Now, soon after she pulled the covers over her body, she had fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted from worry and child bearing. 

* * * 

"Attack at will!" the great King Rowan commanded as he struck down another enemy with his axe. The battle between Goldenrod's warriors and the warriors of Violet City raged on. As the numbers dropped and the land became littered with corpses, both pokémon and human, it became clear which side held victory in its sights. 

The soldiers of Goldenrod charged with war cries and attacked at will, just as their king had ordered. Clashing of swords, axes, daggers and many other weapons rang in the air. Every now and then a thump would be heard as a flying pokémon fell to the ground, usually crushing some unfortunate warrior beneath it. 

A soldier not much older than sixteen charged at Rowan. It was men like this that Rowan pitied. They had their whole lives to look forward to, but instead they were sent into battle, knowing that they most probably would never return home alive. 

But an enemy is an enemy and the young man was struck down swiftly and surely, just like so many of his comrades. Rowan kicked his steed roughly and it snorted before galloping through the masses of bodies. The great stallion had taken Rowan through many a battle and indeed bore the scars of their past. Lightning Flame was the name of this Rapidash, and rightly named also. As fast as lightning, but as dangerous as fire. 

"Flame, use your Fire Blast attack!" King Rowan hollered over the cries of battle. 

Lightning Flame complied with this order and reared upon his hind legs, neighing loudly and thrashing out. He returned to the ground with a thump, taking the life of yet another enemy under his diamond-hard hooves. He neighed aloud once again and a pillar of flames erupted from the stallion's muzzle. The flames took the shape of a star and ripped through the ranks of attackers. 

The cries of agony and pain went unnoticed to the king and his ride as they rounded and attacked again. Some of the men were lucky enough to die upon contact with the flames, burning straight into ashes. But there were some unlucky ones that were caught by the ends of the attack and were severely burnt. Now they lay in burnt heaps, still alive and crying out from the pain of the burns as they slowly suffered until death. 

The numbers depleted and it wasn't long until the warriors of Violet retreated back towards to their home to take in the losses and tend to their wounds. They had lost their chance and it would not come again for a long time. 

After all sights of their enemy had vanished, the battlefield was filled with the cheers of joy and happiness. King Rowan clapped and held a proud smile upon his face, his eyes sparkling. He urged Lightning Flame onward and he trotted up to the top of a small overlay. He looked down over the battlefield and raised his hand. The whole area fell silent, save for the wild pokémon calling in the surrounding area. Rowan lowered his hand and laid it on his lap. 

"My brave solders! Once again you have proven yourselves to be the best warriors in the land!" His words travelled on the wind and met the ears of all present. Lightning Flame stomped his hoof impatiently, wishing to return to the quiet of the meadows for a rest. 

"As you know," the king continued, "the cities of Johto have been warring with each other for many years now, and all just to try and prove that they are greater. Many lives have been lost and homes destroyed, all for what?" His hand was now clenched in a tight fist. "We fight to protect, they fight to kill. In any battle, whether we win or lose, we are and will always be the victors!" Rowan punched his gloved fist into the air and the area was once again filled with cheering and clapping. 

"Now, onward to home, men!" The army lined up into their formation and started marching back to Goldenrod, banner flying high beside the king. Rowan wiped his brow with the back of his glove and sighed heavily. He had been run off his feet the last few weeks and was now wishing for a quiet night when the sun set. 

* * * 

"My lady?" 

Queen Delia groaned and turned over, pulling the covers over her head. 

"My lady, King Rowan is returning." 

"He is?" Delia jumped up and smiled brightly. "Did he win?" 

Leda smiled at the queen and nodded her head. "As always. He and his army are coming through the streets now. I thought it was best to wake you before they arrived. Don't wish to go out to your king looking like this, do you?" Leda handed Delia a small hand-held mirror. 

Delia took the mirror and peered into it, wiping sleep from her eyes with her free hand. "I look like a witch!" she gasped at the reflection staring back at her. 

Leda chuckled and pulled the covers back. "You had best hurry, my lady, they will be here any moment." 

"Indeed. Fetch my wash bowl, Leda, at once." Delia pushed her heavy form off the bed, which groaned in relief at the reduced weight on its springs. She scowled at the bed as if it had insulted her. "Let's see how you deal with a fire blazing around you! Then you would groan," she snapped. Once of the springs made a springing sound in protest and Delia smirked. 

"You have fine leading ways my lady. Even the furniture listens to you," Leda chuckled as she re-entered the room with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. 

Delia blushed slightly and took the washcloth, dipped it into the water and began to wipe her face. 

As Delia was freshening up, Leda took a hairbrush and undid the queen's long braids, removed her circlet and placed it on the bedside table. Long, shining, chestnut coloured hair flowed down her back and Leda gently ran the brush through it. 

The two women laughed and joked about their past together while sorting themselves out. They had known each other since they were little children. Leda's mother worked for Delia's mother back in her hometown of Pallet. The grief those two girls had caused both their parents always brought a smile to their lips. 

On one occasion they had entered the woodland around the town and had gotten lost. When soldiers came looking for them, they thought it would be fun to hide. It took the soldiers a night and a day to find the two girls. 

A trumpet blared outside and Delia wiped a tear of laugher from her cheek. "My king is back!" she cried joyously and went to her window. Below her the gates of the palace opened and the army marched in, proudly waving their banner. Scanning the crowd she quickly found Rowan on his Rapidash. "Thank the Gods for his safe return," she whispered and dashed over to the bedside table. She picked up her circlet and placed it on her freshly braided hair. 

"You look such an image my lady." Leda stood holding the door open and smiling. 

"Thank you. Let's go to my husband." The two headed down to the main door of the castle. They met Neal along the way who was also going to welcome the king back. 

When they got to the door, Neal politely opened it and bowed as the ladies walked through. 

"Such a nice boy," Delia commented and bowed her head to him. They all stood outside the front door and looked down over the courtyard. 

* * * 

"Congratulations Rowan!" 

"Another victory to your belt." 

"I bet your queen is proud, as is everyone else in the city." 

"Did you thrash them good my king?" 

"Three cheers for the king!" 

Rowan was bombarded with comments and questions on their latest victory. People were shaking his hands, patting his back, clapping his arm and such. He could hardly take a breath. 

"I thank you all for your concern and praises, but please do not forget that the rest of the men here fought just as much as I did. Now, if you would all excuse me," he asked politely and the crowd around him began to thin out. He could finally get out of the yard and he gave the reins of Lightning Flame to a stable boy. He patted the Rapidash on the neck and smiled at him. "Great work ol' boy. Once again you are the top Rapidash here," he commented to the pokémon, who whinnied in reply. Rowan turned and started up the main steps to the castle. His helmet was tucked under his arm and his jet-black hair fell clumsily over his face. 

"Rowan!" 

He raised his head and smiled at his wife, running down the steps to meet him. He had to chuckle at her wobbling and awkwardness. They met in a tight and loving embrace and Rowan kissed Delia fondly. He looked into her light brown eyes with his deep brown ones and smiled. 

"I told you that I would come back, didn't I?" 

"Yes, you did." She pulled back and wrinkled her nose. "And I smell that you brought back quite a stench with you along with that victory." 

He sniffed under one arm and shrugged. "What do you expect? Fighting isn't like a walk in the woods, you know." 

"Well, go bathe, then come down to the main hall for dinner," she ordered him and smirked. She turned around, wobbled up the steps and went back inside with Leda. 

Rowan looked at Neal while scratching the back of his head. "How do they do it?" 

Neal tilted his head. "Do what Highness?" he questioned. 

"Find a way to wrap us around their fingers?" He sighed and walked up the steps with Neal beside him. 

"They are women, we'll never understand them," Neal answered with a smile. 

"Good point," Rowan sighed. They went into the castle and Rowan went to bathe as ordered while Neal left to help prepare the dinner. 

* * * 

"Ahh, once again the chef has prepared a meal fit for the gods," Rowan grunted while sitting back in his chair patting his full stomach. 

"And as always, you have made a Swinub of yourself," Delia commented as she placed her knife and fork down onto her plate. Some serving ladies collected the empty plates and cleaned off the table. 

One came over to Rowan with a tray holding a mug of ale. She placed it in front of him, bowed slightly and walked off again. Delia got a glass of water and she sipped on it. 

"Rowan honey, I've been having this feeling, a feeling that something is going to happen." Her voice was low as she looked into her glass. 

Rowan placed his empty mug on the table and smiled over at his wife. "Maybe it means that our baby is on its way," he said hopefully. That child was in no rush to get out of its warm hold. 

Delia rubbed her stomach and shook her head. "No, it's as if I know that something is going to happen." She looked fearfully into her husband's eyes. "And it's to you." 

"To me?" Rowan chuckled and pushed back his chair. He took Delia's hands in his and helped her out of her chair. "The only thing that's going to happen to me is that I'm going to be a father soon." He kissed Delia on the cheek. "Don't worry about me. Come on, it's after dark and I could do with a good night's sleep." 

Delia nodded and sighed. "Alright then. That's a good idea." The two headed towards their chamber. Neal stopped them when they were halfway down the corridor. 

"A thousand pardons Highnesses, but there is a messenger boy outside. He desires to speak with you, King Rowan." 

"Now what could be going on this late? Neal, escort Delia back to our room please." He looked to Delia. "I'd better deal with this." 

"Be careful. Please take your sword with you." Delia held his hand tight, not wanting to let him go. 

Rowan patted his left hip where a scabbard hung; inside it was his best sword. "I always have it with me. Now go on back with Neal and get some sleep." He kissed her once again and then strolled down the corridor, back through the main hall and to the main palace door. 

Neal bowed, took Delia's hand and led her towards her room. 

Delia's instincts were flipping but she remained silent. 

* * * 

Rowan pushed open the main door and stepped outside. A cold, brisk wind blew and flipped his hair out of his face. The red cloak that he was now wearing blew to one side as he walked down the steps to the yard. He looked around at the moonlit area and saw a young man pacing in the yard. He cleared his throat when he'd reached the bottom of the steps. He kept a hand on the hilt of his sword. 

The man heard him and immediately dashed over to him. He stopped and bowed quickly. 

Rowan looked into the pale face of this person. He had been badly frightened by something. 

"Your Highness, the village! The attack! Screaming!" the man rambled on, unable to contain himself, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Help us." 

Rowan held the man by the shoulders. "What is the name of your village?" he asked firmly. 

"It's Bloomingdale. Please help us. There are raiders, not many but we can't stop them. I ran here to fetch help." The man was taking deep breaths at this point. 

Rowan nodded. "Stay here," he ordered the man and he ran up the steps. He found Neal in the main hall. "Neal, get the five best warriors from their beds and tell them to saddle up. There's a raid in Bloomingdale and we're going to stop it. Hurry!" 

Neal ran off without question. Rowan headed to his room and gently opened the door. 

Delia was sitting up in bed waiting for him. She smiled when he came in but that smiled faded as she noted his expression. "What's wrong?" 

"There's a raid in one of the villages nearby and I've got to go there," he answered her while pulling on his light armour. These raids on the villages were never much so he didn't have to wear his strong armour. 

"Do you have to?" Worry was apparent in her voice. 

"I'm afraid I do. Bloomingdale is under my protection so I must." After tying his belt he went over to her and kissed her. "I'll be back before morning." Rowan smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Delia sighed and lay down. _'Be careful my king,'_ she thought and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep. 

* * * 

The neighs of Rapidash and Ponyta filled the yard. The fire-horse pokémon grunted at being taking from their meadows so late. 

Rowan entered the yard and found Lightning Flame, tacked and ready for a fight. He mounted and looked over the soldiers he had called for. They were already mounted and waiting for Rowan. The man that had come with the message was seated behind one of the riders. 

"Onward," Rowan called and the clattering of hooves on the stone yard rose. This clattering dulled to thumping once they reached the dirt roads outside the city. Bloomingdale was only a five-minute canter, three if the pokémon galloped. Rowan urged Lightning Flame on and soon Bloomingdale rose over the hills. 

Rowan raised his hand as they entered the village and they slowed down to a walk. Rowan and the others drew their weapons and dismounted their pokémon. Lightning Flame followed Rowan closely and watched every movement that was made around them. 

The village was silent which unnerved the pokémon. Flame was the only one to keep its cool while the others nickered nervously and pranced around. 

"It's too quiet around here. I don't like this, Flame," Rowan muttered just loud enough for his pokémon to hear. Flame's response was a snort in agreement and a stamp of a hoof. 

The group arrived in the center of the village and stopped. Rowan took a careful look around and saw nothing. Wait. A movement. He had just seen a shadow duck below a wall and he wasn't the only one. Flame's eyes narrowed and he snorted again. 

"Shh, Flame, I saw it." Rowan patted Flame's nose and gripped his sword hilt tight. "Alright men, looks like we have us a 'hide and seek' situation." He faced the soldiers who nodded. "Hey wait, where's that guy that came with us?" 

The soldiers looked around but didn't see him. Rowan grumbled and mounted Flame. "Get on your pokémon, quick!" 

The men did as they were ordered and mounted their Ponyta. Lightning Flame suddenly neighed and reared up. Rowan struggled to keep on the thrashing stallion. "What's wrong?" he yelled and looked around. "Uh oh, AMBUSH!" 

Men were leaping out of their hiding holes and surrounding the small group. Rowan spotted the messenger among them and narrowed his eyes. "A set up." They were surrounded now, nowhere to go. 

* * * 

"Ah!" Delia gasped and sat up in her bed. The muscles around her stomach tensed and a sharp pain ran through her. _'A cramp?'_ she thought and lay back down once the pain had subsided. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. A sharp pain shot through her stomach again and she curled up and groaned. _'Oh no, the baby.'_

The door was pushed open and Leda poked her head in, holding a candlestick. "Lady Delia?" 

"Leda! It's... it's the baby. It's coming... now..." she managed to gasp out through her breaths. 

"Oh dear." Leda stood in the middle of the corridor and rang a small bell. She rushed back into the room and knelt next to the queen. "Don't worry. It had to come sooner or later." 

"But... Rowan isn't here... AH!" Another contraction struck. 

Leda quickly laid the pillows against the back of the bed and got Delia to sit up. "Where are they already?" she grumbled and looked over at the door. A couple of seconds later four ladies rushed in the door and over to the bed. They at once began to tend to the labouring mother. They quickly removed the damp bedclothes from Delia's breaking of waters. 

"Take deep breaths Delia," instructed Leda as she dabbed Delia's forehead with a cool, damp cloth. The other ladies got Delia into the delivery position and lay cloths under her. 

"Alright, we're all set," one of ladies told them. "Okay now my lady, get ready to push." 

"But Rowan! Can't you put it off until he comes back?" Delia grunted. 

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. When a baby wants to come out, it's going to come out." Leda put a pillow behind Delia's head. 

"Hurry up Rowan!" 

* * * 

Rowan and Lightning Flame dodged oncoming attacks. Flame lashed out with his hind hooves and struck one man on the nose. The bridge on his nose broke and pierced his brain, killing him instantly. Rowan stole a glance towards his men and saw them fighting off their attackers. _'There's too many!'_ Rowan thought and slashed out with his sword, driving it into the chest of an attacker. "RETREAT!" he yelled over the cries and hoped they had heard him. 

They had. As soon as he gave the word, his soldiers pulled the reins of their Ponyta and directed them towards the road out of the village. 

"Flame, let's get out of here!" He held onto the saddle horn with one hand and attacked with the other. Lightning Flame neighed and reared up, kicking another man in the face and sent him crashing to the ground. He jumped forward and started to gallop after the other soldiers. 

Rowan looked ahead and gasped. "FLAME STOP!" He gripped the reins tight and pulled them back. Lightning Flame skidded to a halt and snorted, wanting a reason for stopping. The ground underneath them was shaking violently and Rowan could do nothing but watch as the ground opened up under his soldiers and swallowed them. The ground shut up again and Rowan cringed at the cries of the men. They were gone. 

The trembling stopped and Rowan looked behind him. The attackers, now numbering around ten, lined up behind him brandishing their weapons. Many types of pokémon stood with them and glared at Rowan hungrily. One of the men stepped forward. 

"Do I have the pleasure of addressing King Rowan of Goldenrod?" he asked with a smug smirk, already knowing the answer. 

"You do, but I wouldn't call it a pleasure. And who are you?" Rowan growled. Lightning Flame whinnied and stomped his hoof. Rowan looked over his shoulder at the only road out of the village. "Maybe we can make a break for it," he mumbled. 

"Oh, I wouldn't try to go out that way," the man stated. He clicked his fingers and a few Golem popped out of the ground. They stomped the ground and grinned at Rowan and Lightning Flame. "For you see, you will only get buried alive if you do. My name, by the way, is Goltor." 

Rowan scowled back at Goltor after having his fill of staring at the Golem. "What is the meaning of all this?" 

"You see, your Highness, all of us here are the fathers and brothers of the men that your armies have killed. Now, we aren't very happy about that," Goltor snarled, "and we're going to get our revenge on you right now! Then your city is after! Let's do it men." The group started marching towards Rowan. 

Lightning Flame neighed and reared up. When he landed he fired off a Fire Blast attack towards the advancers. 

"Good job, Flame!" Rowan patted the Rapidash's neck and grinned. 

Suddenly a funnel of water tore through the fire blast and slammed into Rowan and Lightning Flame. Rowan was set flying out of the saddle and he slammed into a nearby wall. He fell to the ground in a groaning heap and started to push himself up. The screaming of Lightning Flame stung his ears and he franticly looked around for his pokémon. There, lying in the middle of the street, was Lightning Flame, his flames almost out. 

"Flame no!" Rowan got up and stumbled over to his pokémon. 

"Oh, no you don't. Bayleef, use your Vine Whip." 

Rowan cried out as two strong vines whipped against his side and he fell down again. A searing pain ran up his side and he looked over his attackers. He turned his head away from them and continued towards Lightning Flame, crawling now. 

"Vine whip again - tie him up." 

Vines shot out and wrapped themselves tightly around Rowan's torso, pulling him away from his pokémon. Rowan kicked out, but it was no use and his arms were pinned to his sides. He was pulled back towards Goltor and his thugs. 

* * * 

"Push!" 

Delia pushed hard for a moment and fell back again, breathing heavily. "How long does this take?" she grumbled and closed her eyes. 

"As long as it does, Delia," Leda told her and wiped her brow again. Delia had been in labour ten minutes now and she was already exhausted. 

"You can do it," one of the ladies helping encouraged. 

"That's right. You'll soon have a bouncing baby in your arms," another stated. 

"I hope sooner then later," Delia said before hunching forward and pushing hard again. 

* * * 

Neal ran outside to the stable and tacked up a Ponyta. He led it out of the stable and mounted. He kicked it hard and they took off through the gates and out of the city. _'I've got to get Rowan back here now.'_ The thought ran though his head as the pair flew across the land. 

Neal slowed down when a caravan came into view. He rode the Ponyta past the caravan. "Wait a second." He stopped the Ponyta and looked back at the caravan. The symbol on the side was the family crest of the Oaks, great friends of Rowan. 

"Dan Oak?" Neal called out. 

The caravan stopped and a man jumped off the front holding a torch. He went towards Neal, sword drawn. "Who goes there?" A small pokémon growled at his feet. 

"It is I, Neal. I work in the castle of King and Queen Goldenrod." 

He watched as the sword was placed back into its scabbard. "Neal? Is that really you? You have grown so much since I last saw you." The light from the torch lit up the friendly face of Dan Oak, son to Samuel Oak. His long, brown, spiky hair was a dead giveaway. Most male members of the Oak family had the same hairstyle. It was a family tradition. "What are you doing out here so late?" A Jolteon sat next to its trainer and watched Neal. It panted happily, remembering the boy. 

"It's Queen Delia, she's having her child and Rowan isn't there," Neal explained. 

Dan laughed and shook his head. "Leave it to Rowan to miss something so important. Where is the old rouge?" 

"He was called out to a raid problem in Bloomingdale about an hour ago. I'm going to get him." 

"A raid?" Dan scratched his chin and then shook his head. "If it is a bad raid then that is no place for a young boy like yourself." 

"I'm not that young! I am eleven after all," Neal retorted. 

"That you are, but still. Go to Goldenrod with my caravan and I'll go and get Rowan." 

"But sir..." Neal begged. 

"No buts Neal. Now lend me your Ponyta and take a seat up front." 

Neal grumbled and dismounted. He handed the reins over to Dan and walked up to the front of the caravan. He explained who he was to the driver and then climbed up. 

Dan waited until the caravan was well under way before he mounted the Ponyta. It neighed at the shock of such a heavy weight on its back. "Oh, stop your grumbling. Jolteon come." 

The Jolteon jumped up and took its place behind Dan. 

"Okay, let's get a move on." He kicked the Ponyta and they took off down the road in a slow canter. 

* * * 

"Arg!" Rowan gasped as he received a blow to the stomach from a Hitmonchan. He fell to his knees and groaned. The group of men burst out laughing. 

"Hitmonchan, Thunder punch!" 

Rowan readied himself for the attack. It struck him on the side of the head and a shock coursed through his body. He was sent flying through the air and hit the ground on his back. He rolled over and tried to get up but was too weak. _'I'm sorry, my Delia. Looks like you were right.'_

"I think it's time we finished this. Let me see. Oh, I know. Blastoise, use your Body slam attack on him." 

"Blastoise!" cried the large turtle pokémon. It stomped forward towards Rowan. 

"It's over..." Rowan closed his eyes and waited. 

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!" 

"Jolt!" There was some crackling of electricity and a pain filled cry from the Blastoise. 

Rowan opened his eyes again and looked back. "Dan?!" 

Dan ran over and knelt next to Rowan. "Hey, are you all right?" 

"I've been better." He pushed himself up to his knees and looked at Dan. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Viridian?" 

"The wife wanted to visit with the boy. We can talk later." Dan stood up and helped Rowan to stand. 

Rowan knew about their son, Gary Oak. He'd been born only a few months ago. 

"Delia's in labour." 

"What?! I've got to get back there!" 

"You will. Jolteon, Thunderwave," Dan told the yellow dog-like pokémon. 

Jolteon nodded and faced the men. The Blastoise now lay before them unconscious. Jolteon charged up and growled. It fired a Thunderwave attack at the group and it struck all of them. They cried out before falling to the ground, paralysed. 

"The Golem," Rowan told Dan and looked behind them. 

"Already beaten." Dan grinned and helped Rowan over to the Ponyta. 

"But how? Jolteon's electricity wouldn't have hurt them." Rowan asked Dan as he mounted the Ponyta. 

"Ohh we have our ways, right Jolteon?" Dan winked at Jolteon who barked happily in return. 

"Wait, what about Lightning Flame?" He looked over at the stallion. The flames were brighter now and he was starting to move around. 

"He'll be fine. We'll finish up here. You had best get back to Delia. Go already." Dan slapped the Ponyta on the rump and it neighed. It cantered off out of the village. 

"Thanks Dan!" Rowan called back and urged the Ponyta on. 

* * * 

"Not long now Delia." 

"You said that an hour ago!" Delia squealed and took fast breaths. 

"Delia!" The door burst open and Rowan tumbled in. He tripped and landed flat on his face. 

Delia looked over at him with wide eyes. "Rowan! What happened to you!?" 

He got up, blushing slightly, and ran over to her. "Never mind, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine... ARG!" She leaned forward again and pushed. 

"This is no place for men, your Highness. Shoo!" Leda grabbed the king's arm and dragged him out of the room. 

"Hey wait!" He turned around and faced Leda. 

"Shoo!" Leda slammed the door in his face. 

Rowan stared at the door. "Ehh..." 

* * * 

Rowan paced up and down the corridor outside his room. He'd stop now and then and stare at the door. He sighed and sat down on the floor. "How long more?" he grumbled. 

The sound of a baby's cry made him jump up. The door opened and the four women smiled at him before leaving. Leda came out and bowed to him. 

"You have a healthy baby boy your highness." 

"A boy!" He beamed and entered the room. 

Delia sat on the bed under the covers. She smiled over at him and held out a small bundle. "Say hello to your son." 

Rowan walked over and took the bundle from her hands. He looked at the small figure that lay wrapped up in the soft material and grinned. "Hello, son. I'm your daddy." 

"Not making the best first impression are you?" Delia grinned and nodded to him. 

He looked down at himself. He was soaking wet and covered in muck and blood. He smiled sheepishly. "Little Ashton won't mind." 

* * * 

Two days passed. The raiders were all captured and were now in the dungeon awaiting trial. Lightning Flame had recovered from its attack and was now happily grazing in the meadows with the other pokémon. 

Dan Oak, his wife, Luna, and their son Gary were invited to stay in the palace for a while. Rowan had offered a reward for saving his life but Dan had refused. 

Now, inside in the main hall, a gathering of the townspeople were all waiting to get their first view of the new prince. 

A door at the top of the hall opened and Rowan and Delia walked in. Leda and Neal followed them carrying a baby basket between them. They placed it between the thrones, bowed and left them. 

Delia smiled over at Rowan and he grinned back. 

"This is the best day in my life," he stated proudly, holding his chest out and standing tall. He was wearing he best blue tunic and white cloak for this. 

"Mine too," Delia agreed and looked down at their son. He was born with jet-black hair just like his father and Delia hoped that he would have the same brown eyes also. "Little Ashton Goldenrod, welcome to the world." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
Notes:

Wow, that's my longest piece of work yet, took me the longest to write too. Wonder if the rest of the story will be this long?   
Big thanks goes out to Kanna who beta-ed this part and helped me with my story writing!   
I hope that you enjoyed this part. Please R&R for more. The more the better ^_^   
Finished(before beta'ing): 6:30p.m, Thursday, 23rd January 2003  
~Ashla~  
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com


End file.
